sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Goa'uld Tactics
Historically Goa'uld tactics have relied predominantly on the employment of massed forces in dis & sometimes preceded or supported by orbital bombardment. The staff weapon, the principal weapon of their Jaffa troops is adapted more for inspiring fear in unschooled native populations than for war fighting. It is far too inaccurate for any application to Earth style infantry tactics. Goa'uld tactics have on the whole been restricted to Giap style human (jaffa?} wave assaults with an even more flagrant disregard for losses than he famously showed. This is not to say that individual Jaffa commanders (first primes) have not on occasion shown considerable tactical skill in organising diversions, ambushes & pincer assaults. Nor is it to say they are incapable of learning from the defeats we have inflicted upon them. Any number of recent developments suggest that they may well be doing just that. In recent offworld deployments where we have come into contact with Goa'uld or Jaffa, they have launched precision raids clearly aimed at capturing a pre identified target individual. A quite specific kidnapping campaign occurred during our first unit dinner visit to Scotland, instigated by the individual we have dubbed Goldeneye & there are indications that the attacks during our recent visit were attempts to capitalise on whatever information he gained from those kidnappings. During our last offworld deployment several attempts were made to snatch individuals, fortunately without success. While the Scotland targets were probably pre selected, the intended victims during our recent offworld mission were probably selected by their different appearance, or possibly simply by the fact that they became conveniently isolated. For this reason it's advised that civilians in particular begin adopting the wearing of combat dress rather than their individual civilian clothes. Another recent tactical innovation has been the use of spherical “probes” as surveillance devices, as a means of delivering high explosive & stun ordnance & most worryingly for marking target locations to drop Jaffa troops. Their use in this role indicates the tactical appreciation of positioning troops for flanking attacks, rather than their customary direct assaults either through the Stargate or by “ringed down” troops. This is a particular concern since we have tended to become conditioned to a defence mainly concentrated upon the gate rather than an all round perimeter. Having studied the geography of the Delta site, our next deployment, it is worrying that the defensive positions on that site are all in each others field of fire rendering it particularly difficult to arrange an all round perimeter defence that doesn't entail a high risk of “blue on blue” casualties. In general terms though, it is essential that our future defensive thinking is centred on all round defence, not simply frontal defence towards the gate. With the relatively small number of personnel we usually have available this presents significant problems. Where limitations to their field of fire (as on the delta site) are not an issue more heavy & support weapons & crews trained to use them must be considered essential. Similarly, while they are somewhat disparaged for their lack of accuracy staff weapons are valuable for breaking up an advance en masse with their knock down effect. Finally indirect fire weapons like mortars would be invaluable to engage opposing forces where friendly forces are in the line of fire ( for instance in the situation of a “hot withdrawal” through the gate.) Back to: Miscellany Category:General Information Category:Goa'uld